Prestige Mode
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Prestige Mode is an option that a player can choose after they progress to Level 55 (Commander), and it can be accessed in the Barracks menu. Prestige Mode effectively restarts a player at Level 1. All weapons and other challenges will be reset. The player must progress through the ranks to unlock challenges and weapons again. Despite being reverted back to Level 1, the player gains a special symbol next to their name indicating they are in Prestige Mode. A player can progress through the ranks a total of ten times and enter a new level of Prestige Mode with a new symbol placed by the player's name. The last Prestige medal, the "Gold Cross", lets players know that they have played through to the last Prestige rank. Note that Prestige Mode is available on the PC version after Level 70. Levels of Prestige Process Prestige mode is unlocked after Level 55. Pros The Prestige Mode allows players to show skill level beyond Level 55. Those players progress through numerous Prestige Modes, which will have unique symbols by their name. These symbols are usually an indicator of the player's skill since much more play time has been contributed by the player to achieve the Prestige rank. Cons Prestige Mode causes a player to lose all unlocked weapons, perks and completed challenges. If a player's goal is to gain more Prestige ranks, the only real incentive to completing numerous weapons' and other challenges is to get more experience to level up faster, since they will be reset upon getting through that mode's Level 55. There are no Xbox Live achievements connected to online play or specifically getting into Prestige Mode. Military Medals Every Prestige symbol corresponds with a real U.S. Military medal: * 1st Prestige: Army Commendation Medal * 2nd Prestige: Republic of Vietnam Campaign Medal * 3rd Prestige: Republic of Vietnam Staff Service Medal * 4th Prestige: Legion of Merit Medal * 5th Prestige: Saudi Arabian Medal for the Liberation of Kuwait * 6th Prestige: Republic of Vietnam Special Service Medal (?) * 7th Prestige: Distinguished Flying Cross Medal * 8th Prestige: Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Medal * 9th Prestige: Republic of Vietnam Wound Medal * 10th Prestige: Navy Cross Medal Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, Prestige Mode is unlocked at Level 65, the highest rank, unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where the highest rank is 55. Prestige Mode is also available for all systems, including the PC, which did not have it available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Process Prestige Mode for Call of Duty: World at War is nearly the same as that in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, except that the player needs to reach Level 65, not 55. It is, however, like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the sense that the Prestige option is grayed out until the player reaches the required Level. Pros Once the player enters Prestige Mode for the first time, they earn a new permanent Custom Class slot. The same effect goes on for the second, fourth, seventh and tenth. This allows the player to make more classes for a larger variety and to tackle down every worst case scenario. It also helps to show how much time the player used in order to get the icon since it takes longer to get to Prestige (as listed above, the Level cap is 65, not 55). There are also two achievements/trophies associated with getting Prestige. Cons All of the player's challenges will be reset. This will be tedious if their only intent is to gain Prestige icons. Also, the player will lose all perks and weapons unlocked. It has been said by many players that it is harder to Prestige in Call of Duty: World at War because most of the better weapons are locked until the higher levels. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the weapons are more evenly spaced out. If the player preordered the game with Gamestop and Prestiges, they will lose the ability to use the M1A1 Carbine at Level 1. In the Wii version there is a glitch that lets the player transport perks to different profiles, making Prestige a bit easier since they can transfer perks to another profile, go to Prestige and then transfer the perks back. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', Prestige Mode is unlocked at Level 70, the highest rank, unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and ''Call of Duty: World at War'', where the highest ranks are 55 and 65, respectively. Prestige Mode is also available for all systems, including the PC, which did not have it available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Process Prestige Mode for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is similarly the same as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War prestige mode, except this time you will have to reach level 70 and that you will be awarded with something yet unknown. Posts in community forums and other sources such as videos on youtube.com seem to indicate prestige level players getting access to an additional 'create-a-class' slot while giving access to new challenges and new callsings/emblems specific to their prestige level. Pros Once the player enters Prestige Mode for the first time in Modern Warfare 2, they will be rewarded with a sixth custom slot. The same effect may go for the every other prestige level there is. Also the Intel panel that you see while searching for a game stated that your titles and emblems will not be lost if you prestige. Prestige mode also unlocks additional challenges. Cons If a player enters Prestige Mode in Modern Warfare 2, all unlocked weapons, perks and challenges WILL be reset. Prestige Mode When the "Prestige Mode" button is clicked, a message comes up saying: "Trade all your accomplishments for a bit of prestige. Other players will see your new prestige rank in the lobby, leader boards and game." After this message the player can select "Learn More" or cancel and return to the menus. After clicking "Learn More", a second warning pops up saying: "Prestige has a price: Everything you've unlocked including weapons, experience and challenges will be reset; you'll have to rank up again to reacquire them. Only your leader board rankings, clan tag, and play lists will be unaffected." Should the player still be determined to go to Prestige Mode, one final warning pops up saying: "There's no going back..." Should the player then hit "Enter Prestige", the decision is final and Prestige Mode is activated. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a Desert Eagle shot is heard to confirm it. Trivia * The Prestige symbol of your nemesis will not be present in the After Battle Report of Call of Duty: World at War. Instead, their standard rank symbol is shown in its place. * The Collectors Edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is entitled the "Prestige Edition". * On the official Call of Duty website, Call of Duty: World at War's Prestige symbols show up differently on some pages (an image of these newer symbols can be found above). * In Call of Duty: World at War, the first, fourth, and tenth Prestige symbols are all stars. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Mode will be unlocked at level 70, after unlocking the AK-47. * On the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the fifth Prestige icon is different to the other consoles. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2